Phantom of a Doubt
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: A field trip to Metropolis forces our two heroes to unite again to face an old foe. Dan Phantom’s back and planning on picking up where he left off – trying to kill Danny’s family. And with Valerie in the mix, things are doubly complicated. COMPLETE!
1. Field Trip!

Everybody cheer, here's the sequel to _AKA Phantom_! I know I am. I would've posted it a couple of days ago, but I wanted to wait until the site stopped messing up. I hope this one's as good as its predecessor. So here it is.

**Extended Summery**: Life's going great for Danny. Since the article was published, he's gone from Public Enemy #1 to Town Hero. But on a field trip to Metropolis, an old foe will rise up and threaten Danny's family once again. But this time, Dan Phantom's got backup. But then again, so does Danny, in the form of two very familiar reporters. And with Valerie around, things are even more complicated than usual.

**Notes**: This story is approximately set three months after _AKA Phantom_. I would advise reading that one before reading this one, as this is a sequel. The title comes from the Season Four episode of _Lois and Clark_, "Shadow of a Doubt." When Clark's in the suit, it's written as Superman. Out of it, it's Clark.

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, no own _DP_ or _L&C_. I only own my plot. I'm just borrowing the characters so I can play with them. I'll put them back when I'm done. Scout's honor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I: Field Trip!

"All right, class," said Mr. Lancer. "As the sophomore class teacher, it is my duty to inform you that in a week, we will be taking the sophomore class field trip to Metropolis. We will be staying at the Luxor Motel courtesy of the _Daily Planet_."

The entire class cheered, especially three young teenagers by the names of Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton. Although they looked like regular fifteen year olds, they were in fact the most extraordinary teenagers. Sam was ultra-recyclo vegetarian, meaning she didn't eat anything with a face. She was also a Goth, dressed in the "normal" style, but with more modesty. Tucker Foley was the techno-geek of the trio. He could hack into any system without any problem. His love life, on the other hand, was non-existent. Girls turned him down before they even met him. Last of the three was Danny Fenton. Although he looked innocent, with his blue eyes, and messy black hair, Danny was, in fact, the local superhero, Danny Phantom. In ghost mode, his eyes were green, and his hair white. They had enjoyed their summer, but now it was time to get back to work.

Sam raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Manson?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Will we be meeting Lois Lane and Clark Kent?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, the _Daily Planet _is one of the first stops on our list." He looked at the class in general. All of the students from last year were back, and it looked like they were all planning on doing the same thing last year's sophomores had done last year on their field trip – goof. Therefore Mr. Lancer announced, "You will write a two hundred word essay while we are there, describing your favorite location." The entire class groaned, except for, surprisingly, Tucker, Sam and Danny. Theirs would be easy, as their favorite building would be the _Daily Planet_ itself. "Also, some parents have volunteered to chaperon the trip as well." The students all looked at each other, the same question in their eyes. _Whose parents are coming?_

The door slammed open at that point, revealing exactly who the chaperons would be.

"All right!" said Jack Fenton, Fenton Bazooka over his shoulder and Maddie at his side. "When do we leave for Metropolis? And the ghosts? I hear there's a ghost in the _Daily_ _Planet_ building!"

"Now, Jack, calm down. We don't want to embarrass Danny. Here's a cookie," Maddie added giving Jack a lemon snicker-doodle.

"Kudos, Danny, I think you just slid farther down the social pole than you thought you already were," whispered Tucker. "Ouch!" he muttered as Sam elbowed him.

Danny groaned. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." (_A/N: Cue Theme Song!_)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(He's a phantom, he's a phantom...  
Danny Phantom, Phantom...)  
**Young Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine.  
It was designed to view a world unseen  
**(He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom._)

****

**_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit_  
_But then Danny took a look inside of it._  
_There was a great big flash, everything just changed_  
_His molecules got all re-arranged!_  
**_(Phantom, phantom._)

****

**_When he first woke up he realized_  
_He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes_  
_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_  
_He was much more unique than the other guys!_ **

****

**_It was then that he knew what he had to do,_  
_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!_  
_He's here to fight for me and you!_  
**_(He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, cause he's ((whispers)) Danny Phantom.)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie-dokey, review y'all! This chapter was rather short, but I'll see about posting the next one tomorrow. Latest, Friday. No speedy update tonight. I've got Algebra homework. See ya in the next chapter!


	2. The Monster Unleashed

(Sighs) Yes, the last chapter was rather short, but it was actually longer than the first chapter of its predecessor by 100 words! Yay! Anyway, chapter 2! And I may up the rating later due to some rather…iffy scenes.

Disclaimer: I own only my little story. If I owned Danny Phantom, I'd be sitting in a big chair declaring my resolve to keep Danny Phantom from being cancelled. And I don't own DC comics, cause that would just be too big of a headache.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: The Demon Unleashed

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, an evil plot was afoot. Vlad Plasmius AKA Masters was floating in the Ghost Zone, looking at an almost complete map.

"I was sure I should've made a right back there," he muttered to himself, squinting at the map. He looked up, and saw to his right his destination. "Looks like it was a left after all!" Quietly, he sneaked up on the castle. Transforming temporarily into his human half so he could phase through the door, Vlad made his way up the stairs. The door at the top was half open, so he could slip right in. He almost gasped at what he saw. There was a screen at the front, and a small chair as well. Stepping forward, his eyes widened at the pictures.

Some of the scenes were of Danny, where he was, and what he was doing. But the one that caught his attention currently displayed a different setting, a currently blank wasteland. A figure suddenly appeared in the scene, and Vlad's mouth dropped open. It was a ghost, but this one had flaming white hair, blue skin, fangs, and a black and white jumpsuit. But what really caught Vlad's eye was the emblem on the ghost's chest. Daniel's emblem. He was so caught up he didn't hear the ghost floating up to him.

"Strange," muttered the ghost, a middle-aged man, "how one accident ruined his entire future."

Vlad jumped and whirled around. "Clockwork!" he asked, his hands already glowing with pink ectoplasm.

The ghost merely looked at him. "Ah, so you know me. And of course I know of you." Clockwork shifted into his old man form, temporarily startling Vlad. "What I want to know is, why have you trespassed onto my property?"

"You're the time master, shouldn't you know?" growled Vlad.

"True, but I usually give trespassers a chance to explain themselves. I would advise you to leave this place immediately."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "Why? Who is this anyway? He has Daniel's emblem–"

Clockwork, now an infant, cut him off. "He is an alternate version of Danny. And of you." Vlad powered down in shock.

"What happened?"

Clockwork waved his staff over the screen, changing it to the point when Dan was born. Vlad watched in horror, and felt sick, watching as Dan mercilessly killed his younger human half. But on the other hand, if he really was half of Vlad, he shouldn't be that hard to control. Especially if he had been defeated by the current Danny.

Vlad powered back up, and Clockwork looked at him in shock. "Haven't you heard a word of what I've said? If that monster gets out, he could destroy the world as he did before!" Vlad looked around the castle and saw his goal: a beaten-up thermos.

Before Clockwork could activate his staff, Vlad had already flown over to the thermos and with one powerful blast, shattered it.

The monster was free.

Dan stretched his muscular frame in ecstasy. "Finally, I'm out of that freakin' thermos!"

He turned to see Vlad standing there, with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so it was you that freed me. Too bad I'll have to kill you." Vlad's smirk grew even more smug.

"Why should you? I freed you, therefore, you owe me! You will serve me!"

Dan laughed, a cold, chilling laugh that made Vlad shiver. "I answer to no one, Masters. Especially you." He blasted Vlad, who, stunned, was thrown against the opposite wall, and forcibly changed back. Dan flew out the door, still laughing.

Vlad sat there in shock. "What I have I done?" he lamented.

Clockwork floated next to him, back in his middle-aged self. "You have done the exact opposite of what was right. You have unleashed a terrible monster on this world. I hope you're happy, Vlad Masters, because now that he's loose, he has nothing to lose. And as he exists outside of time, he can freely kill both you and his younger counterpart without the chance of erasing himself from time."

Vlad's eyes widened. "And Maddie?"

Clockwork bowed his head. "He has nothing to lose, Vlad Masters, and that includes Maddie."

Vlad lay there in shock, and could only mutter, "And it's all my fault."

Clockwork nodded mournfully. "Your only chance is to warn young Danny. Dan will be gathering ghosts, and Danny will need re-enforcements as well." Clockwork smiled slightly. "He is already en route to meet two of them. You know them quite well of course." Vlad cocked his head. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the _Daily Planet_ ring a bell?" Vlad cringed slightly, remember their last…encounter. "You will have to be a man, and face them, admit your mistakes, and ally with them."

Clockwork looked at the screen, still showing the alternate future, and the rampaging Dan. It was a constant reminder of what could happen should Dan escape, and thus reminded him everyday that he must have constant vigilance over the thermos. Fat lot of good that did him now.

"They are our only hope."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, this story probably will top at ten chapters, if that many. Last time, Lois and Clark were distracted by all the random ghosts. This time, the ghost will be coming to them.

Thanks to the reviewers. Y'all are the best!

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker (glad to see you back!), Sunshine Silverjojo, and Splout.

R&R, the next chapter will be up in the next day or two. Note to self: Update both stories. Noted and logged. :)


	3. At the Planet

All right, here's the next chapter. I slept late today, so, heh, my internal clock is way off. This story has been raised to T for a…necessary reason. It'll be in the next chapter. Sorry about that, but there will never be any cussing in my stories. If you find it, it's cause somebody broke into my files, and stole them. Anyway, time to stop rattling and let y'all read.

Disclaimer: No tengo _Lois y Clark_ o _Danny Phantom_. English, I don't own Lois and Clark or Danny Phantom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter III: At the _Planet_

The school bus jostled back and forth as it hit construction potholes on Interstate 80. The students were also being jostled, but with different results. The most amusing so far had been when Sam had accidentally been jolted onto Danny's lap.

"Lovebirds!" shouted Dash, smirking.

"We're not lovebirds!" they shouted back.

"This picture'll beg to differ," said Tucker, waving his PDA. The picture of them together was displayed, both Danny and Sam having red faces. Carefully, Danny aimed a small ghost ray at the PDA, but Tucker had already put it away.

"All right, students!" said Mr. Lancer, who was at the front of the bus trying to steer around the potholes. "We'll be in downtown Metropolis in a few minutes. Please start gathering your things now." Mr. Lancer swerved slightly at that moment to dodge an impatient car. "_Harry Potter_ _and the Sorcerer's Stone_, what is with these people and their driving!"

Finally, after 10 minutes of swerving, they arrived at the Luxor Hotel. As Danny, Sam, and Tucker got off, they looked up. And up. The building must've been 50 stories!

"This beats my parents' penthouse," said Sam.

"Whoa," said Danny and Tucker together.

They walked inside, where Mr. Lancer gave them the keys to their rooms.

"You will be sharing with someone," he explained. "Two boys or two girls to a room, people, no loners." Tucker and Danny exchanged glances. They were all right, but what about Sam? Mr. Lancer came up to them, and without waiting, told Sam, "You will be rooming with Miss Grey."

"Valerie's dad let her come?" asked Tucker.

"Yes, Mr. Foley, he did, as I told him this field trip would count toward her next report card."

"Oh, okay." Without further ado, Danny and Tucker shot to the elevator to their bedroom. As they walked past Sam's, the Goth walked out, her right eye twitching.

"Room with Valerie. Great idea. Except she's wants to obliviate you from existence," muttered Sam as they walked back to the elevator. "I wonder if we can go exploring on our own."

"I doubt it," said Danny. "Crime rates may have dropped because of Superman, but there are still thieves and robbers out there." He had not told them about Clark's alter ego, choosing to keep that one secret. Especially while in Metropolis.

"Well, then," she said, "it's a good thing I've got my personal superhero there to protect me."

"Danny and Sam sitting in a tree," chanted Tucker, "K-I-S-ow! What was that for?"

Danny blew his smoking finger like an expert cowboy. "What do ya think it was for?" He smirked. "Come on, let's meet up with the rest of the group.

In the entrance hall, they found out the first stop would be the _Daily Planet_. Danny grinned as they started walking to the famous building. With the noon traffic, walking would be faster than taking a bus. About halfway there, a thief decided to swipe Paulina's purse. She screamed and about two seconds later, the thief had been apprehended by none other than Superman.

"Miss, I believe this is yours," he said, handing the purse back to Paulina. He looked at the group and smiled when he saw Danny in the back. Danny grinned back. "See you around." With that he took to the sky again.

Paulina stared at the point where he had been, and it took Mr. Lancer telling her twice to come on to get her moving again. A few minutes later they were standing in front of Metropolis's most well-known landmark. They walked inside to the lobby, where three people were waiting for them. Excited, they started chattering.

"All right, y'all, settle down!" shouted Perry White. "Now, I want to welcome y'all to the _Daily Planet_. When we heard that y'all were coming, we set up a tour for y'all." He gestured to the two people beside him. "Last year, Lois Lane and Clark Kent here were in your little town. Mr. Lancer here called and asked me if the _Daily Planet_ could be included in the tour." He grinned at the crowd. "I remember being in High School with Arthur Lancer." Perry started to reminisce until Clark gently poked him in the arm to bring his attention back to earth. "Oh, yes, anyway, Lois and Clark here will show you around. I've got a meeting with the Big Suits, and they don't like to be kept waiting."

He left the two reporters with the crowd of teens.

"Okay," said Lois, stepping up to the plate. "We might as well start with the Lobby." She directed the group around while Clark followed at the tail end to make sure no one strayed from the group. When the blond jock tried to sneak out, he found Clark blocking his way, and stomped back over to the rest of the class. Finally they reached the newsroom itself. They split up into two groups, seeing as they couldn't all fit into the elevator. As they all headed into "the pit", as it was nicknamed, Jimmy came rushing up to her.

"Lois, there's been an attack!"

"Where?" she demanded.

"Downtown!" said Jimmy. "But here's the real kicker. When they tried to shoot the guy, the bullets went right through him, almost as if he were a ghost."

Danny managed to shove his way to the front. "What did he look like?" he asked.

Jimmy rummaged through a stack of papers he had precariously balanced in his hands. Finally, he handed one picture to Danny. It was slightly blurry, like the photographer had taken the picture while running, but still clear enough to get the point across. It was a figure wearing a black and white jumpsuit, one that Danny recognized immediately.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Sam, coming up to Danny. Wordlessly, he handed the picture to her. "Oh, no is right." Tucker also came up and his jaw dropped at the figure.

"Do you three recognize this person?" asked Clark, who had managed to push through the crowd without hurting anyone.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded. "Can we talk to you alone?" asked Danny.

"Sure, the Conference room is open. The rest of you…split up, and don't touch anything unless you've been given permission."

Once inside the room, Lois turned on Danny. "All right, spill it."

Danny sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "He's me," he said simply. He didn't worry about Sam and Tucker, as he had explained what had happened the first time they had met the reporters.

Lois and Clark looked at each other before saying together, "WHAT!"

Danny gulped. "Um, better explanation, he's an alternate-future, _evil_ version of me."

Lois's eyes widened, and Clark looked like somebody had slapped him.

"How powerful is he?" asked Clark.

"A whole lot," said Sam bitterly. "He can whip Superman's behind, he's that powerful." Lois and Clark looked at Danny, whose expression read, _I didn't tell them that part_.

"He's got ten years of experience that Danny doesn't have," added Tucker. "And he's got the Wail." He bit his lip. "He can use it repeatedly, while Danny passes out after one."

"And unless I get a new power quick, I'll be no match for him," finished Danny.

Lois and Clark nodded sadly. Glacing at the teens, she took Clark to the side. "Since they know we know about Danny's secret," said Lois quietly, "should we let them know our secret?"

"Hm?" asked Clark. Lois made the "flying" hand motion. "Oh, not now." His head snapped up as he heard an explosion from downtown. _Probably that ghost._ Louder, he said, "Um, honey, I've got to go…" he made the "flying" hand motion.

"Oh, right, my dry cleaning. Thanks, Clark." Clark took out of there, undoing his tie as he went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So why did Clark leave Danny behind? Metropolis is Clark's city to protect, so he's going to go save as many people as he can right now. Why did Dan start rampaging in Metropolis instead of Amity Park? He's been stuck in that thermos for forever, and he wanted to go wreak havoc in the closest big city: Metropolis.

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you! In a friendly way!:

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky (yay, you're back!), and Oraman Asturi.

See ya in the next chapter! When? Beats me. Can I have five honest reviews by then, please?


	4. A Problem and a Plot

Hello, y'all I'm back! Sorry this took a while. Heh. Epiphanies are so funny sometimes. Anyway, not much talking here, so I'll let you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or _Lois and Clark_. I'm only playing with their toys and will put them back when I'm done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IV: A Problem and a Plot

When Clark took off, Danny immediately tried to follow, but was cut off just outside the door as Mr. Lancer grabbed his arm.

"Going somewhere, Danny?" he asked.

Danny gulped. He found himself dragged into the middle of the rest of the class. He looked pleadingly at Sam and Tucker, who only looked back at him, their faces saying, _We can't do anything_.

Danny sighed, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be helping Clark out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark changed on the roof, and shot off toward the sound of the explosion. When he got there, he was surprised at what he saw. The ghost in front of him looked like Danny but at the same time radiated off a foreign aura. The ghost was currently standing in front of the Metropolis National Bank, smirking at the people scattering everywhere.

"So here's Metropolis's savior, hm?" Dan asked as Superman landed in front of him. "Nice suit."

"Give it up, Phantom!" he shouted.

"Oh, he knows my name too. Give the hero a cookie." He smirked at the defensive position Superman had fallen into. "Do you really think you can beat me?" he asked. "I'm a _ghost_." He narrowed his crimson eyes. "And you know what the best thing about being a ghost is?" Without waiting for an answer, he jumped into Superman's body. But Superman fought back, and a few seconds later, Dan had been thrown out.

"How did you do that?" asked Dan. No one had been able to withstand him overshadowing them. No one.

"I've had some previous experience with overshadowing," Clark said, narrowing his eyes. Quickly, he shot a blast of heat vision at Dan. The laser singed his cape, but did nothing more. Dan flew up into the air, just as Superman did so also.

"You want to capture me, hm? I don't think so. Not when your precious citizens are in trouble." He drew in a deep breath and screamed a Ghostly Wail. Superman grabbed his ears in pain as the sonic waves bombarded his sense of hearing. When Dan finished, he took off into a portal he had created, just managing to catch a glimpse of the Fenton GAV rolling up, and Jack and Maddie jumping out.

Superman would've followed, but the Wail had knocked a piece of scaffolding off a nearby building and was about to crush the small crowd underneath. His ears still ringing, Superman dove toward the scaffolding. He caught it just ten feet before it hit the ground. He settled it onto the ground and wobbily touched down to catch his breath.

Nearby reporters bombarded him with questions, but he couldn't hear any of them. The Wail had knocked out his sense of hearing completely. He managed to fly back to the Daily Planet and change. Quietly, he made his way back upstairs to the conference room.

"Are you all right?" asked Lois.

Thankfully, he could at least read lips. Making sure he was speaking in low tones, he said, "I can't hear anything."

Lois stared at him in shock. "What!"

Clark nodded sadly. "I need you to call Dr. Klein immediately."

Lois nodded. "All right. We'll have to sneak out the back way though. Everyone's still outside the door."

They managed to get out without being seen and arrived at Star Labs fifteen minutes later. Clark changed into his costume and walked in with Lois.

Dr. Klein immediately set to work. He looked in Superman's ears, muttering as he did.

"All right," he said finally. "Was he subjected to that sound wave downtown?"

Lois nodded. "He was right in the thick of it."

Dr. Klein blew out a breath. "With his healing, he should have his hearing back in a few hours."

"Thanks, Doc," said Superman, who had been reading Dr. Klein's lips. As he stood up, he wobbled slightly again.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Lois.

Dr. Klein thought for a minute. "Hearing usually affects the balance. No hearing means that the balance has been disrupted." He started shifting through the papers on his desk. "Now where did I put my coffee?"

Carefully, Lois handed him his coffee from on top of his computer.

"Thanks," said Dr. Klein.

Lois carefully led Superman out to her car. He ducked into the men's room on the way out to change again. They drove home in silence as talking would've been useless.

It took five hours before Clark's hearing came back, but Clark was glad it did. As soon as it did, he went out on patrol. A rockslide in Brazil, and a robbery on the way home later, he climbed into bed. But elsewhere, a certain villain was gathering his forces in the Ghost Zone.

"Now, who are you?" Ember asked herself. She was hiding behind a door in the Ghost Zone. All she saw of the stranger was his broad back. As he turned in her direction, Ember tried to stifle a gasp, but the stranger heard her anyway.

"I know you're there," he said lazily. "Come out."

Ember came from behind her door. "Dipstick?"

Dan growled. "I hate that nickname as much as I did Inviso-Bill." He looked her up and down. "Still slender, I see."

If Ember had blood, it would've been rushing to her face. _The dipstick was checking her out! _She strummed her guitar lazily. "So what?"

Dan's eyes narrowed. "If you join me, I can ensure you have the fame you deserve."

Ember cocked her head. "Hm. Sounds good." _Plus I can stick around him_.

They floated through the Ghost Zone together, gathering more ghosts. Finally, Dan's army consisted of Ember, Fright Night, Spectra and Bertrand, Desiree (with a "I will not grant any wishes other than Dan or his army" wish on her), Walker and his goons, as well as a host of giant skeleton soldiers created by the Fright Knight.

Dan grinned, his fangs bared as he looked out at his army.

"Let's see what you make of this army, Superman," he sneered, "while I take care of the only thing preventing my younger self from becoming me. The death of his family." He turned to his "lieutenant." "Ember, you know what to do."

Her guitar floated beside her as she crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah." She was decked out in a feminine version of his jumpsuit, but still cut like her old black rock outfit. Her guitar was still the same.

"I like the uniform," he purred.

She grinned up at him. "So do I."

Stretching out, Dan created a massive portal to Earth. Specifically, Metropolis.

"All right, people, let's rock and roll!" shouted Ember as she jumped first into the portal.

Dan created his own off to the side, leading to another part of Metropolis. "And now, for me to get where I need to be." He jumped in, the portal closing behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, cliffy! Y'all are gonna hate me for a while for that one. Hee, hee. (Gulps) I see pitchforks. What's with the pitchforks?

Thanks to the reviewers. Please don't take advantage of the anonymous reviewer thing to discuss things. If you're going to discuss something, please do it along with a review of the chapter itself. Thanks.

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, and phantomfreek.

Anyway, the next chapter's not written, so I'm still up in the air about what to do next. I've had an epiphany with _Prongs Rides Again_, so I've been typing furiously on that one. If you want to "remind" me about this next chapter, I'll be there. I only had three reviews this last chapter; can we do five please? See y'all around!


	5. Unexpected Help

Me: We're ba-ack! Sorry, sorry, sorry, lo siento mucho! I've been meaning to put this up, but I was determined to get the _Dew_ trilogy finished first. So, yay, double update!

Cassi: You know a few of them are going to want to hang you by the time this chapter's over, right?

Me: Yeah, but it's better than no update at all. When was the last time we updated this story?

Mariyh: November 19th.

Me: Yikes, over a month! Funny, I thought it'd been longer. But anyway, enough talking, onto the reason you're here. Did I mention I was sorry?

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or L&C. Though I do own some pretty awful drawings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter V: Unexpected Help

As Ember and the troops poured out of the Ghost Zone, Lois and Clark arrived at the Daily Planet the next morning with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and, to Sam's disgust, Valerie. Mr. Lancer had said that if the trio wanted to go back to the _Planet_ with Lois and Clark, they had to take Valerie as well.

As they walked into the Pit, Perry poked his head out of his office.

"Lane! Kent! My office! Now!"

Clark grimaced. "You four stay here." He followed Lois to Perry's office.

Danny thought quickly. "I'll be back in a bit, guys, erm, bathroom." He took off quickly before he could be questioned. He ducked in a nearby closet and transformed. He floated, intangible and invisible, back to Perry's office, making a wide berth around Valerie. He arrived just in time to hear Lois arguing.

"Chief, this ghost is the biggest story since Superman came on the scene–"

"Wasn't this the same ghost I sent you to cover three months ago?" interrupted Perry.

"No," said Clark. "He's, well–" Clark trailed off, uncertain of what to say. He couldn't very well tell him that Danny Phantom couldn't be the ghost that had been terrorizing downtown because Danny Fenton, his alter-ego, had been in the Daily Planet building under the close eye of his teacher.

Danny seized his chance and turned visible and tangible, still floating in midair. "Mr. White –" he began.

"Great Shades of Elvis!" shouted Perry, who dropped into his chair, a hand over his heart.

Danny automatically touched down. "Mr. White," he tried again, "let me explain. The ghost downtown was sort of me. But–"

"Hold it right there," said Perry slowly, trying to assemble this new information. "You're saying he's you?"

"Um, well, yes and no," said Danny, frowning. "It would probably be more accurate to say he's me, but I'm not him. Long story shot, he's what happened to me in an alternate future."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Chief," said Lois, coming to Danny's rescue, "we've seen clones, amnesia, and the nine lives of Lex Luthor. Does this really seem so far-fetched?"

"I've seen my share of clones," muttered Danny. Tired of standing, he shifted his legs to an ecto-tail.

Still in shock, Perry didn't notice. He looked at the three of them, still trying to make a decision.

"I promise you, Mr. White, I will never, _ever_, turn into him."

Perry's met Danny's hardened, yet vibrant green gaze before blowing out a breath. "All right."

"Thanks Mr. White."

"Chief!" Jimmy Olsen burst into the room. "Whoa," he said, noticing Danny.

Feeling uncomfortable, Danny changed his legs back and slowly stuck a gloved hand out to shake Jimmy's. "Nice to meet you."

Jimmy warily took the offered hand, but just as quickly pulled his back. "Geez, you're cold!"

Danny shrugged. "One of the side effects of being dead, I guess."

"Olsen!" snapped Perry.

"Right," said Jimmy, his attention back on Perry. "There's a massive ghost invasion on the North Side. That ghost from yesterday hasn't been spotted though." Jimmy grinned. "I saw the recordings someone managed to capture of the action. That chick leading them is _hot_."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, literally. Her hair's blue flames."

"Great, Ember."

Jimmy stared at him. "You know her?"

"Oh, yeah. She and I go way back." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam and Tucker futilely restraining a furious Valerie. She had spotted him and was heading straight for the Editor-in-Chief's office.

"Oh, great, I've got to go. Talk to you later!" Danny flew out the window, intangible, floated back down to the same closet, changed back, and hurried to the Chief's office.

Valerie was standing just outside the doorway, her face pure hatred. It evaporated when she saw Danny.

"Um, sorry about that. Breakfast really–"

"Okay, Fenton, don't need to know."

"Something wrong?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Phantom was here," she spat, the fury returning to her face. "He must've followed us here. I bet he's in charge of the ghost invasion." She pointed at the TV screens broadcasting the current crisis.

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment, something happened that Danny never expected.

Vlad Masters stepped out of the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he rode up the elevator, Vlad straightened his tie. He was rather nervous about meeting Lois and Clark again. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but Lois scared the half-ghost.

The doors opened and Vlad stepped out, scanning the room for one of those familiar faces. He got lucky and found Danny standing just outside the Editor-in-Chief's office with his friends. His eyes widened a little as he spotted the disgruntled Valerie.

Danny glared at Vlad as he approached, his eyes flaring green. "What do you want?"

Vlad sighed. "I'm not here for a fight, Daniel. I need to speak with you, Clark, and Lois." He shuddered slightly at Lois's name. "Alone," he said to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Go over there to the Conference room," said Danny, pointing it out to Vlad, "and don't do anything funny." Danny stalked off to find Lois and Clark.

A few minutes later, he was back with them. He plopped down across from Vlad, still watching him carefully for sudden moves.

"I came here because it's my fault Dan's out," stated Vlad bluntly. "I thought that I could control him, but I was wrong."

Danny leaned back, amazed. An admission of guilt was the last thing he expected from his archenemy.

"Mr. Masters, how do we know what you're saying is true?" asked Clark.

"Ask Clockwork," Vlad said simply.

"Clockwork?" repeated Lois. The name was familiar, but her memory was short today.

"He's the ghost with the ability to control time, remember?" said Danny.

"Right," said Lois, embarrassed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," interjected Vlad, "but is Superman around?"

"I'll go get him," volunteered Clark. "I've got to go meet a source anyway." Clark ducked out, giving Lois a quick peck on the cheek as he did. Vlad gulped, hoping neither attacked him in the meantime.

Superman flew in a few minutes later.

"Clark briefed me on what's happened so far. So what's the plan?"

"The plan," said Danny, standing up and pacing, "is to take down Dan Phantom, Ember, and their army."

Superman nodded in agreement. A loud knock on the door caught his attention, and he x-rayed the door out of habit.

"It's Sam." He walked over to the door and opened it, allowing the Goth girl inside. He closed it quickly behind her.

"Danny!" she gasped, not noticing Vlad. "Dan's got your parents!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so mean. First I wait so long to post the next chapter and then I make it a cliffhanger. (Groan) Sorry about that. So, to make it up, here's a sneak peek:

"_Danny?" asked Maddie. _

_Danny looked up from the lock he was picking. Surprised green eyes met startled teal ones. _

"_What – what'd you say?" He felt his blood run cold. Well, ectoplasm in this form._

"_You're our son, aren't you," said Jack quietly. "That big ghost that looks like you said so."_

_Danny gulped. _

Hee, hee, short, but very important. So I hope y'all'll be very nice and review. Flames are accepted for me being so late, but no cussing, please. Thanks.

Thanks to the reviewers who've patiently been there for me. A Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of y'all!:

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, phantomfreek, ghostlover15, dragongirl k, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, and CRESCENT-MOON-89101112

So, R&R, if you feel up to the challenge. See ya next chapter, hopefully soon. It's already written, so all I need to do is get typin'. Bye for now!


	6. Pacts, Powers, and Parents

Okay, people, this is likely to be my last update for a while, which is why you get an extra long chappie. Today's my first day of college. Blegh. So, if I don't reply to your reviews instantly, that means I'm busy. But I will respond, and I will try to update sometime this month. Hah, hah. I don't know how many of you got the reviews I sent, but I did reply to every one of the reviews. So if you didn't get it, either you got a PM 'cause it said I'd already replied (still figuring that one out) or the website simply didn't send it. But enough of my talking for now. Onward to chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I only own the Fenton Adhesire from _AKA Phantom_, featured again here, as well as something else that I won't tell, but you'll recognize. You'll see. All characters recognizable from the respective TV shows belong to their respective owners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VI: Pacts, Powers, and Parents

At the North Side, Jack and Maddie Fenton had dragged out their ghost hunting gear and were fighting as many ghosts as they could. Jack had the Jack-of-nine tails as well as the Fenton Adhesire. Maddie had all she could do to heft the Fenton Bazooka. They were a perfect team. Jack would stun or wrap the ghosts in goo, and Maddie would shoot the Bazooka, throwing the ghosts into the Ghost Zone. So far, they had tackled the Fright Knight and his army of giant skeleton soldiers (which had laughingly disappeared the moment the Fright Knight was sucked into the Ghost Zone), Spectra and Bertrand, and Desiree. They were now fighting Walker and his goons.

"Fighting when you're outnumbered. That's against the rules," smirked Walker.

"Outnumber this, you odd manifestation of post-human consciousness!" shouted Maddie. Jack fired the Adhesire as Maddie took aim. Walker managed to duck the goo, but flew right into the path of the Bazooka. Shocked, the other ghosts didn't put up much of a fight as they were stunned, gooed, and sucked into the Ghost Zone. That left only two ghosts, the ringleaders of this whole operation.

"So, where are they?" asked Maddie.

"Are you looking for us?" said a deep, threatening voice.

Maddie and Jack turned to see the two they were looking for. The female ghost, Ember, was at the male ghost's side. They hadn't caught his name, but as they saw him up close, they noticed some similarities between him and the former Public Enemy #1.

"Well, well, Ember dear, I think they've actually recognized me. Or should I say, recognized part of me." He snapped his fingers and a glowing cage suddenly appeared around Maddie and Jack.

"Who are you?" demanded Maddie.

"And what do you want?" finished Jack.

He laughed, a deep, cruel laugh that made Jack draw Maddie into his protective arms.

"Who am I and what do I want? Very well. I am known by many names: The Ultimate Enemy, Phantom, Dark Danny, the list goes on and on. What I prefer is Dan Phantom. But if you really what to know who I am, I am what happened to your precious boy."

"Liar!" shouted Jack. "Why would our son turn into a ghost?"

"Because he's been one for the past year! Hello, Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_? Ever notice the similarities? Jazz did, which surprised me."

"Our son – is the ghost boy?" whispered Maddie.

"Ding, ding, ding, the dipstick's parents finally get it!" said Ember. She stopped to let them figure the rest out.

"Jack, the Ghost Portal. What if – somehow – Danny – half died – when he turned it on –and that's what allowed him to become a ghost."

Dan laughed. "Now they get it. Took them so long and now they get it!" Dan's laugh sent shivers down Maddie's spine.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet. You see, in order for me to be created in this timeline, you two, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker must die. It's just the way things work. Shame I only have two, but soon the others will join you in that cage." He turned to Ember and planted a kiss on her lips. "In the meantime, Ember will guard you. I have a feeling we're about to have company." He took off, leaving Jack and Maddie with Ember, who was strumming her guitar in gleeful anticipation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny felt his eyes glow bright green. "Where?" he growled.

Sam looked fearful of giving the answer. "The North Side, where the ghosts were."

"Were?" asked Superman.

"Yeah, uh, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton managed to get most of them rounded up before they were caught, according to the news report."

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with them," said Vlad bracingly. Danny glared at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Danny, surprising everyone by transforming. Vlad followed suit. "Let's go!"

"We're coming," Sam said suddenly.

"No, you're not," said Danny. His voice was firm.

"Uh, no, you're not leaving us here," inserted Lois.

Superman groaned. "Lo-is!"

But Lois was just as stubborn as Sam. "Just because we're women doesn't mean we can't fight too."

The three males looked at each other before replying in unison. "No."

"Let's go!" said Danny. He flew through the open window, Vlad and Superman behind him, but he had to stop in midair.

"That way," said Superman helpfully.

"Right," said Danny as he darted in that direction, his legs melting into an ecto-tail. Superman flew behind him, with Vlad bringing up the rear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Conference room, Lois stared at the three shrinking dots, furious.

"Hey, Lois," said the Goth girl. "They didn't say that we couldn't look, now did they?"

Lois turned to see a look of mischievousness on the Goth girl's face. Lois grinned.

"And," continued Sam, "I happen to have two Fenton Thermoses here for our protection. Just in case, of course."

"Of course," said Lois, taking one of the cylindrical former soup containers.

"Well," said Sam, "let's go 'watch,' shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two heroes and one villain approached the North Side, they saw the last of Walker's goons dispersing after the loss of their leader.

"All right, now what?" asked Danny.

"There are people trapped in the buildings damaged by the ghost attack. I'll try and get as many as I can out."

"Daniel and I will search for his parents and Dan," said Vlad.

"So where do you think Dan is?" said Danny as Superman sped off.

"How about right behind you," said an evil, familiar voice.

Vlad and Danny whirled around. Dan floated about ten feet away and behind him was the cube prison with Jack and Maddie Fenton, both of who were glaring at Dan.

"I was waiting until you arrived to kill them," said Dan conversationally. "Shame Jazz, Sam, and Tucker aren't here. Ah, well, I'll take what I can get."

"I don't think so," Vlad growled. He split himself into four Plasmiuses.

Dan snorted. "Please." He split himself five ways.

Danny concentrated and another Danny appeared beside him. "Yeah," cheered both Dannys.

As the four Vlads and one of the Dannys battled the five Dans, the other Danny sneaked over to the cage and began picking the lock. He sweated as he tried to maintain his duplicate, who was getting quite a pounding.

"Danny?" asked Maddie.

Danny looked up from the lock he was picking. Surprised green eyes met startled teal ones.

"What – what'd you say?" He felt his blood run cold. Well, ectoplasm in this form.

"You're our son, aren't you," said Jack quietly. "That big ghost that looks like you said so."

Danny gulped, but before he could answer, he was hit by a bright pink blast. He crashed into the street below, the duplicate vanishing as Danny's concentration broke. Danny groaned as he sat up, trying to get his head to stop spinning, to no avail. He looked up, half expecting one of the Vlad clones to have hit him, but he was sorely disappointed.

Valerie, in her Red Hunter garb, had somehow escaped Sam and Tucker and was in full predatory mode. She pointed her charged up ecto-gun at him.

"All right, spook, fess up before I start shooting!"

Danny groaned as he stood up, the dizziness still racking his brain. "The ghost with flaming white hair is the threat. The other one, the one with black hair, is an ally for now. This ghost is stronger than Pariah Dark, and you remember how we had to work together on that one."

Valerie pursed her lips and weighed her choices carefully. If Phantom was lying, then that meant there were three ghosts to deal with instead of just one, and her equipment, however new, was not sufficient to deal with three extremely powerful ghosts. If, however, Phantom was telling the truth, then he really did need her help.

"And why should I believe you?" she finally said, disengaging her board and standing face to face with Danny.

"Well, well, well, how touching." The fifth Dan had touched down after realizing the Danny he had been fighting was a clone. "You know, if I had any human emotions left, I would find this little reunion absolutely hilarious."

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "I've never met you before."

"Oh, yes, you have," Dan grinned, his fangs bared.

Valerie looked at the two ghosts on each side of her. Both had similar characteristics, including that emblem, yet neither looked alike, almost like another person was involved in the older ghost.

"You see, Valerie, oh, yes, I know who you are, Red Hunter, I am what could've happened in little Danny Phantom's future." Valerie stepped backwards, toward the younger ghost, as Dan advanced on her. "And now I can take care of you before you even become a pest." He raised his hands, which were glowing fiery green ectoplasm. He was completely determined to make sure Valerie was nothing more than a grease stain.

"NO!" shouted Danny, who threw up his hands. A cold feeling seemed to emerge from his stomach outwards to his hands, which were suddenly glowing a light blue. Danny concentrated on that feeling and the blue orbs increased, finally shooting out of Danny's hands. The result was instantaneous. Dan was frozen in place, the green orbs and his hair extinguished.

"Weird," said Danny, staring at his still smoking hands. "A new power."

"You just saved my life," said Valerie, shocked. "Great, just when I thought you couldn't confuse me enough with the duplication," she muttered as she returned to her usual brisk self.

"So, are we on the same side?" asked Danny.

"For now." Valerie hefted her gun. "Target practice!" She aimed a practice shot at the frozen clone, which shattered instantly.

Danny grinned. "One down."

"Four to go," finished Valerie.

They took to the sky, Valerie taking shots at random Dans and Danny shooting the blue bursts at the distracted duplicates. They defeated two more Dans, each one shattering as Valerie shot the frozen copies.

Now there were two Dans left. They pulled together, giving Dan back his energy. Valerie, Vlad, and Danny lined up opposite him. Vlad was actually panting.

"I haven't been," gasped Vlad, "this worn out in years!" But he still prepped himself for the next fight. Valerie threw in a new cartridge for her gun, and Danny prepared two more ice rays.

But to their surprise, Dan just grinned and shouted, "I don't think so!" He looked behind them and, against their better judgment, they did so also. There was a collective gasp.

Floating there was Superman, but his eyes were a glowing blue.

"About time you noticed me," he said, but the voice was female. Or more specifically…

"Ember!" shouted Danny. "How did you overshadow him?"

"Easy," said Ember/Superman, "I surprised him. Turns out as long as he's face to face with a ghost, he can't be overshadowed, but I didn't say anything, just jumped right in. It helped that he's really tired. All these rescues–" Ember/Superman tisked. "–are really making him weak."

Danny threw the ice rays at him – her – whatever, but they simply ricocheted when they hit.

Ember/Superman smirked at Danny. "Oh, come on, now, I'm _invulnerable_, remember?"

Valerie narrowed her eyes, and took out a small pistol that had been strapped to her ankle. She lowered the small gun at Ember/Superman.

"Get out!" she growled.

"Or what?" laughed Ember/Superman. "You'll _shoot_ me?"

"Valerie! What are you doing?" hissed Danny, but Vlad laid a hand on Danny's right shoulder.

"She knows what she's doing," murmured Vlad. Danny snorted at him in amazement.

Valerie pulled the trigger. A green, glowing bullet shot out of the end and embedded itself in Ember/Superman's right shoulder. As Ember/Superman rocked with the impact, Ember was thrown out of Superman's body and floated in midair, grabbing her head in mental anguish.

Superman, however, was falling toward the ground. Without Ember or his ability to fly, the laws of gravity had taken over. Danny quickly dove downward, catching Superman just before they hit the ground, making a soft landing.

Superman groaned as Danny gently laid him on the ground. Danny chanced a glance upward. Vlad had resumed fighting Dan, and Valerie was now flying toward the ground.

"Of all the places to hit," Superman gasped as Valerie landed beside them, her board retracting into her shoes, "why the right shoulder?"

"Be glad it wasn't someplace else," Valerie muttered darkly.

Danny looked over the wound. "Valerie, do you have a pocket knife?"

Valerie pulled one out of her many pockets. "Here." She maneuvered over to Superman's left side and grasped his hand.

"I don't need to tell you this is gonna hurt," said Danny.

"Just do it," said Superman, his teeth gritted. _This is gonna be worse than the last time someone shot me there._

Danny dug the pocket knife in and Superman yelled in pain. Valerie's hand was dwarfed by Superman's, yet she kept a firm grip. Her suit helped in that it was designed to withstand pressure like this.

Finally, the bullet popped out and Danny threw it down the sewer drain. They watched as the wound quickly healed itself up. They helped Superman to his feet just as Vlad crashed down beside them. Dan, a little worse for wear, landed about twenty feet away. Dan's cape was singed and his jumpsuit was ripped in a few places, including a slash through his emblem. His flaming hair had been reduced to a few inches. His crimson eyes glared at them, as though he could vaporize them just by looking at them. He was purely ticked off.

Dan twisted around as he heard a rather large crash behind him. Pointing his finger in the general direction the sound had come from, he aimed and fired an ectoblast at a nearby car. It flew in the air, and came back down a hundred feet away. Crouched down, now revealed, were Lois, Sam, and Tucker.

"Well, well, this is nice," drawled Dan. He teleported to the new arrivals and dumped them inside the cage holding the Fentons.

"Let me out of here!" demanded Lois.

"Lois!" shouted Superman. He struggled to fly, but his body hadn't fully recovered from the bullet, and he stumbled, Danny and Vlad catching him.

Ember, now recovered, floated up beside Dan. She was so focused on the people below here she didn't see Tucker withdraw a lipstick tube from his pants pocket. Tucker fired it, hitting Ember's back and sending her falling down toward the streets.

"Ember!" shouted Dan. He dived down to catch her.

Lois stared at Tucker. "Why do you even have lipstick?"

Tucker grinned. "Cause I'm worth it?"

Lois rolled her eyes, and shouted, "You gonna get us out or what?"

Danny and Vlad flew upward, leaving Valerie to support Superman, and with a few powerful blasts, including a few from Danny's new power, the lock was broken. Vlad carried Maddie, Lois, and Sam while Danny carried Jack and Tucker. The cage instantly dissolved as the last person was removed.

After they all touched down, Jack quickly hugged Danny.

"Jack!" hissed Maddie, "The others–"

"It's all right, Mom," Danny assured her. "All present here know about my other half. Except the Red Hunter." He wasn't worried as Valerie was still a good twenty feet away and slowly moving Superman to the others.

Maddie blinked as the meaning of his words hit her. She glanced at Vlad, who tried his best not to grin and frighten her. Knowing Maddie, she'd hit him with the Bazooka anyway if he came too close.

"Danny, what happened?" asked Sam, puzzled by the sight of Jack actually hugging Danny in ghost mode.

"Dan tried the same trick he did last time, guys," said Danny, sighing. He ran a hand through his snow white hair. "This time, though, I had help on my side." He glanced at Vlad, who was looking nervous. He leaned over so only Vlad could hear him. "Don't worry, I won't blow your secret if you keep behaving," he whispered to the older halfa.

Vlad's face registered surprise as Danny had just told him that he wouldn't reveal Vlad to Danny's parents.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Danny said to his parents.

Finally, Valerie joined the group. "Hey, why did you land so far away?" she demanded.

"Sorry, we" (he indicated Vlad and himself) "had a few things to clear with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton first." Maddie almost giggled as her son automatically assumed an authoritative position.

"So what's the new plan, Phantom?" demanded Valerie.

Danny looked around at all assembled. "We need to trap him. Anyone got a Fenton Thermos?"

Sam grinned at him. "When do we not?" In her hands was one, while Lois's held another. "Tucker had the lipstick."

"Which, by the way, is really weird," added Lois.

Danny grinned. "All right then, this is what we do…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, a cliffie! I threw in a handful of quotes from the _DP_ episodes, so if you recognize them, brownie to you. So now Danny has that power Dan doesn't. Remember chapter 3? "And unless I get a new power quick, I'll be no match for him." Looks like he'll be a match now, huh? I thought it wasn't done enough justice with Urban Jungle. Speaking of which, if BH is going to have the series finale in February (Waaaa!), then he'd better hurry! I'm not gonna complain if it gets extended though. And that little gun was put to good use. How about that?

Exactly nine pages of MS Word were put into this chapter, so I politely request that this chapter have a _minimum_ of ten reviews before I post the next chapter. I had eight for the last, so it won't be too hard.

Thanks to those who have stopped long enough to answer the call of the review button:

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, phantomfreek, ghostlover15, dragongirl k, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, egyptianqueen777, Sasia93, Lady Elyn the druid of Serria, and Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin.

So, R&R, let me know your opinion. Remember, I need feedback! Especially with college. Where do you think I get my extra energy from, eh? See ya!


	7. Defeat and Despair

Tsk, tsk. After two weeks and a day, I would've thought there would be ten reviews. Six is good too, don't get me wrong. It's just that a lot of work went into that chapter and even if all the ten reviews said was "Okay," that would've been fine with me too. (Sigh) Maybe that's why this one has a cliffie. You've been warned. Oh, and I'm not too good with battle scenes, so cut me a little slack.

Here are the quotes from the previous chapter.

1.) "You odd manifestation of post-human consciousness!"  
2.) "Hello, Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_? Ever notice the similarities? Jazz did."  
3.) "You know, if I had any human emotions left, I would find this little reunion absolutely hilarious." (I think the actual last word is _touching_, but otherwise correct. ((Shrug))  
4.) "Because I'm worth it."  
5.) "Which, by the way, is really weird." (Not entirely sure on this one)

Disclaimer: Gee, I'm not old enough for starters. Two, I'm female. Do I really have to keep proving I don't own them?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VII: Defeat and Despair 

"Ember!"

Dan dove toward the ground, intent on catching the falling specter. He didn't know why, but _something_ in him didn't want anything to happen to the fiery ghost. He caught her about twenty feet off the ground. Gently, he floated down and laid her on the pavement.

"I'll be all right," groaned Ember. Her side had a nasty gash that was bleeding green. Dan tore off a piece of his cape and wound it around her midriff. She grinned weakly at him.

"No emotions, huh?" she asked. "Why'd your eyes turn green for a second?"

Dan ignored her and gently picked her up and put her in a safer position. Without another word, he launched into the air, intent on continuing his assault. But Ember was right. Why _had_ his eyes turned green? He had felt them shift. Ember must've seen them when he shouted to her.

"What's the matter, Dan?" asked a taunting voice. His emotions once again raging through him, Dan snarled and flew toward the source. Danny easily moved to the side. "_Human_ emotions got your tongue?"

Dan's hands glowed with green power. He unleashed a furious barrage at Danny, who simply ducked and dodged every one of them, shooting a few of his own blue bursts as well. A shot from behind got Dan's attention.

"Now, now," said Vlad, fangs bared in a smirk. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to play nice?" He teleported away from the barrage of ecto-energy heading his way and reappeared next to Danny. "Guess not."

"Well, what did you expect?" said Danny conversationally, ducking another blast. "He _is_ our ghost halves combined. He's not exactly a nice guy."

"True," said Vlad, "But I would never think of being with Ember, of all people. Or ghosts," he added casually. "He must get that from your side." Vlad put up a pink shield as Dan threw high-powered orbs at him.

Danny grimaced, then laughed. "Yeah, but he gets his obsessions from your side."

Dan was now blind with rage. They were taunting him! But he could remedy that quickly. "You two are important, but I can severely injure you two and get the same results. My creation in this timeline." He took a deep breath.

Danny grinned. _He fell for it._ Danny also inhaled, while Vlad turned intangible. The Wail from Dan met Danny's in midair, but Danny had put extra power in his. Every single drop of energy Danny had in his body was now dedicated to the Wail, and it pushed forward, forcing Dan's back on him. Dan slammed into the ground, weaker than the last time Danny had hit him like that. Danny turned human, but Vlad caught him just in time, and quickly brought him to his parents.

Lois grinned as she and Sam walked up to the unconscious ghost. "You know, Sam, if he wasn't a ghost, I'd really be tempted to kick him where it hurts."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't mind doing that to him either, but did you see how he reacted to Ember?"

Lois snorted. "Yeah, those two were all over each other like…" Her eyes widened as she caught the implications. "Like Clark and me." She stared at Dan, then whipped back to face Sam. "That's just crazy!"

"Yeah, but true." Sam held up her Thermos. "Will you or shall I?"

Lois laughed. "Go ahead."

Sam pointed the Thermos at Dan, just as he woke up.

"_NOOO!_" he shouted as he was sucked in.

"_Dan!_" shrieked another voice. Ember had recovered enough to fly and was riding her guitar toward them. Without hesitation, Sam swung her Thermos around, and sucked Ember in too. She capped it quickly.

"We won't have to worry about them breaking out anytime soon," she said to Lois. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton found a new material to build the Thermoses from. It's ten times stronger than the previous metal."

Lois contemplated her Thermos and held it out for Sam to take. Sam, however, waved it off.

"Keep it," she said. "You might need it if you ever run into a malevolent ghost someday."

They walked toward the crowd of familiar faces. But they weren't happy faces. Sam felt her stomach drop, and as Lois saw Superman's face, he shook his head.

Danny was lying in the GAV, completely still. His face was stark white, and he was barely breathing.

"Danny!" said Sam, rushing forward.

"He won't wake up," said a solemn voice. Sam turned to see Valerie, her hunting gear retracted and her sitting in the front passenger seat. Valerie's head was bowed, and Sam saw silent tears running down her face. Sam scooted around Danny to the driver's seat.

"Why?" Valerie suddenly burst. "Why didn't he tell me? I've been hunting my best friend since the beginning. All those times he could've taken me out, and this is why he didn't."

"Valerie, why did you come back? You and Tucker were supposed to head back and tell Mr. Lancer where we were," Sam said.

"I know," said Valerie, sniffing, "but I wanted to come back, be in the fight, you know? I ditched Tucker when we stopped to use the restrooms, and I doubled back." She looked up. "I got here, just as Danny started that Wail thing." Valerie started as a gloved hand was put on hers. Vlad kneeled down beside her.

"Valerie," he said softly. "It's my fault you're in this predicament."

"What do you mean?" said Valerie. "It's not like you gave me the weapons."

Vlad bowed his head. "But I did, child. Just…not like this."

Valerie took in Vlad's appearance, and set her mind to working. If a _ghost_ with _fangs_ had given her ghost _weapons_, she surely would've noticed. "But it was Vlad _Masters_ who gave me my stuff."

"Correct," said Vlad.

"But…" she glanced at the still form of Danny. "If Danny's Phantom, then that would mean that you're…" she gasped. "Mr. Masters?" she whispered.

Vlad nodded, ashamed. "The accident happened in college," he said quietly. "At first I blamed Jack for it, but now I realize that if I hadn't been standing in front of that machine, I wouldn't have gotten blasted." Vlad's face grew pensive. "I guess, in a way, I knew there would be an accident, and that I would be in the way. I suppose I have only myself to blame."

Maddie chose that moment to speak up. "We need to get him to the hospital. Valerie, Plasmius, and Superman, if you can, I suggest you fly. Jack'll be able to keep up." Valerie nodded and Superman straightened.

"I'll be able to," Superman said reassuringly.

"I'll fly with you," said Lois. She knew he could fly at high speeds with her if she kept close to his aura.

Vlad looked at everyone else, and shook his head. "I've overstayed my welcome. I'll leave now. Daniel…" he stopped, "_Danny_…will know how to contact me if he needs me." He drew his cape around him, and teleported out before another word could be said, leaving everyone else in shock for a few seconds.

"I'll stay in the back with Danny," volunteered Sam, breaking the silence.

Maddie nodded, her face white. "All right, let's go." Her voice was hoarse.

Five minutes later, Sam was wishing she hadn't had such a heavy breakfast. Jack swerved around cars, the lights and sirens on the GAV screeching wildly.

Sam gripped Danny's hand harder, trying not to cry, but failing. "Come back, Danny. Come back to me."

He didn't respond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What, you thought Dan would be defeated and everything would be all right? Okay, so I'm looking to squeeze another chapter out of this story, but hey, it's great for the drama. Anyway, my muses are off playing at my homepage, so it's just me. Hope they're back by Friday though. I've got an exam then. Scratch that. I've got tests Friday, Monday, and Tuesday. Extreme joy. Dontcha just _love_ college?

Thanks to those who were gracious enough to review:

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, phantomfreek, ghostlover15, dragongirl k, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, egyptianqueen777, Sasia93, Lady Elyn the druid of Serria, Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin, Saphira Arya Potter, Flame of Chaos, and dragon-game.

So, chapter eight will be coming as soon as it's finished. The rate of typing I do is equal to the amount of reviews I receive. (Hint, hint.) And will somebody please pick a plotbunny? I hate to do this, but if one doesn't get chosen by the time chapter eight goes up, say, in a week or two, then I won't update. I'm not holding the story hostage; I'm just desperate to get rid of one. Please? I have several _Danny Phantom_ stories and even _Harry_ _Potter_ stories if you fancy those. See ya in the reviews.


	8. Listen to Your Heart

Finally, chapter 8! Y'all'll be glad to know one plotbunny, _A Mile in Each Others' Shoes_ was adopted by Sasia93. Unfortunately, another one took its place and I have yet another forming in my mind now. Argh! Just because one was adopted doesn't mean that any others can't go. I have two or three _Harry Potter/Danny Phantom_ crossovers that are whining for new homes. And they are quite cute too. (Sigh) I'm gonna be putting the quotes from chapter 6 at the top of chapter 7, but that'll be later. I'm going to a magic show tonight!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny_ _Phantom_ or _L&C_, but I do own the two minor OCs in this chapter. The main characters are owned by people who decided it would be best to cancel the shows! (Throws pitchfork with a dart tip at picture of Butch Hartman; hits him in the nose.) I also don't own the original lovely song this chapter is named after. The song was been reworked to better go with the chapter. Nothing big, just pronoun changes, and the verses were changed slightly. See what the meanings hide in the verses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VIII: Listen to Your Heart

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
__I got a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
__You built a love but that love fell apart.  
__Your little piece of heaven turned to dark_.

The GAV rounded the corner on two wheels, almost throwing Sam on the floor. She grabbed a seatbelt and managed to hold on tight while still keeping a firm grip on Danny.

"We're here!" bellowed Jack as the GAV skidded to a stop. "Metropolis Hospital!"

They stumbled out, Superman, Lois, and Valerie landing beside the GAV. Jack picked Danny up, Sam reluctantly letting go, and taking him to the ER entrance. Doctors immediately swarmed them, taking Danny from his hands and laying him on a hospital stretcher. They rushed him off to only they knew where, leaving everyone else in the waiting room.

Lois was the first to speak. "Um, Perry's going to want the story yesterday. Call me when you get news on Danny. Here's my cell number and Clark's too." She handed a business card to Maddie.

"Where is Clark anyway?" asked Jack. "Fellow like him, I figured he'd be right with you." He looked over everyone's heads (which wasn't too hard to do, except for Superman, who he saw eye to eye), as if he expected Clark to suddenly appear.

Lois cleared her throat nervously. "He might already be back at the _Planet_ typing up the story." She turned to Superman and said quietly, "Mind giving me a lift, partner?"

Superman grinned and said equally quietly. "No problem at all. I've got to fly there anyway." He scooped Lois in his arms again and flew away as quick as he could.

"I'll get back to the hotel," said Valerie. "Tucker's going to be worried, and Lancer's probably going to skin me alive. I'll tell him you're here, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Just tell them that Danny got injured by a ghost. He's used that excuse millions of times."

Valerie nodded and stepped into the shadows, activating her board and flying away, leaving Sam to sink into a hospital chair.

Over the course of the next hour, the family stayed in the waiting room. Mr. Lancer, accompanied by Tucker, had left the rest of the class in Lois and Clark's care while he came to check on Danny. He rushed in, white-faced.

"Sweet mother of Charles Dickens," he breathed as he heard what had happened. Carefully retold, of course, that Danny had been injured before Phantom had arrived on the scene. Tucker didn't say anything, but he did stare down at the floor. A hand on his leg made him look up.

"He's been through worse, Tucker," said Sam, although her sad expression said otherwise.

"Yeah, Danny's a strong guy. He'll bounce back in no time," said Tucker, weakly trying to smile.

Silence reigned for the next hour. Finally, a nurse called out Jack and Maddie's names. They looked at her expectantly.

"He suffered three broken ribs, and has multiple contusions, scrapes, and cuts all over his body. He's in the clear now, but we can't seem to bring him out of the coma he's in."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, and she rushed forward. The nurse moved to block Sam from entering, but was pushed aside by Sam as she rushed forward. She didn't protest when Mr. Lancer and Tucker walked in behind Jack and Maddie, evidently considering keeping non-family members out a lost cause.

Sam nearly started crying again as she looked at Danny. He was paler than his ghost form, and a machine nearby hissed as it kept pure oxygen pumped into his system. Cardio monitors beeped rhythmically. She put a hand on his. They were cold, colder than usual.

"I'll leave you alone, then," muttered the nurse, who quietly walked out, her heels making a faint clicking as she left. Sam and Tucker pulled up chairs while Maddie sat on the edge of the bed. Jack remained standing, but his hands on Maddie's shoulders were gently reassuring her that everything would be all right. Mr. Lancer stood at the door to ensure no one disturbed their peace.

But while they kept watch, another fight was being played out that none could see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometimes I wonder if that fight was worthwhile.  
__The precious moments were all lost in the tide, yeah.  
__They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
__the feeling of belonging to my dreams._

Danny looked at the abyss around him. It was familiar, yet strange at the same time. The only solid thing in the entire place was the 10 foot by 10 foot slab of rock he stood on.

"All right, what's going on?" he muttered. As if the void had been waiting, it started glowing softly. Two figures formed in front of Danny.

The figure on the right was his ghost form, but he was cloaked in some sort of black robe over the jumpsuit, like some sort of grim reaper. The gloves and boots that had been silver were now black as well. He held a scythe in his right hand. Black hair and glowing green eyes peered out at him under the hood.

The figure on the left was his human form, but his shirt and pants were pure white. Even the jeans were white. (A/N: Think Morgan Freeman as God in _Bruce Almighty_.) His hair was white also, and his blue eyes were innocent-looking. A faint glow came from him.

The ghost-like reaper spoke. "What happened was you overexerted yourself. You didn't take into account that Dan's anger made his Wail more powerful than usual."

The other Danny spoke. "Your energy was almost totally drained fighting him. You _are_ still alive, but barely."

"Okay," said Danny slowly. "So, what do I need to do to get back to reality?"

"It's simple," said Grim Phantom. "You have to will yourself to live. Find something to grab ahold of. Or else you die."

"What could that be?" demanded Danny.

Angel Danny grinned. "He really is clueless, isn't he?" Grim Phantom simply replied with a noncommittal "Hmph." Angel Danny turned his attention to his attention back to Danny. "What do you think about Sam?"

"Sam?" Danny was really confused now. "What does she have to do with this?"

"I'll ask again. What do you think about Sam?"

_And there are voices  
__that want to be heard.  
__So much to mention  
__but I can't find the words.  
__The scent of magic,  
__the beauty that's been  
__when love was wilder than the wind._

"Well, she's smart, a great friend, pretty–" Danny stopped.

"Go on," prodded Angel Danny.

"She's well…Sam."

Angel Danny rolled his eyes. "I wish there was a brick wall I could bang my head against."

Grim Phantom nodded. "God gave him eyes, yet he doesn't see."

Danny was getting confused now. "What on earth are you two going on about?"

"Hello!" said Angel Danny. He rapped Danny gently on the side of his head. "Anyone in there, Fenton? _You_…_love_…_her_!"

Danny was silent as the angel's words sank in. Yeah, he thought of Sam as a great friend, but did he really love her?

"The answer's yes," said Grim Phantom in a bored tone. Danny glared at him, and Grim Phantom held up his hands in defense. "Hey, it's your mind. We're simply branches of it. Therefore, what you think, we hear."

"Close your eyes, Danny," said Angel Danny. Danny did so. "Don't think, just feel. Feel Sam."

Danny reluctantly closed his eyes and concentrated on Sam. Suddenly, he felt like he was floating in mid-air.

"Open your eyes."

Danny did and his eyes widened at the sight. It was night, judging by the way the full moon was pouring light through the window. His mother was curled up at the foot of his bed. His father had somehow managed to fit into a chair and was now snoring loudly. Sam and Tucker were back to back in their chairs, bright orange Fenton earphones sticking out of their ears. Mr. Lancer had put a chair just inside and beside the door and was sleeping soundly, although he kept muttering names from classic books.

Everything and everyone seemed to have a fuzziness to them, like it was them who weren't really there. Danny knew it was actually the other way around. As he watched, Sam woke up.

"Mmph," she muttered as she put pressure on her left leg, which had fallen asleep from lack of blood pressure. She quietly hobbled over to Danny's other side.

"Hey," she whispered. "You know, they say when someone's…someone's in a coma, that they… that they can hear you." She glanced around to make sure nobody had woken up.

"Tucker's gonna tease me endlessly if he finds out I chose now of all times to tell you this."

Danny tried to lean in closer and found he was now floating above his mom. He could see Sam's face clearly now.

"You can't die, Danny. And you know why? 'Cause you're too stubborn." When Danny didn't move, she bit her lip. "But there's another reason, you know? There always is." She sighed. "The truth is, Danny, all those taunts we've ever gotten…about my loving you…well, they're true. Every single one of them." Sam paused. "Except the one where apparently we really were making out that night Valerie found us." She smiled. "Though the look on your face was certainly convincing enough for _all_ of us."

She gently touched his hands and winced from the coldness of them.

"I'll see you in the morning." She bent over him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to her chair and falling back to sleep.

_Listen to your heart  
__when she's calling for you.  
__Listen to your heart  
__there's nothing else you can do.  
__I don't know where you're going  
__and I don't know why,  
__but listen to your heart  
__before you tell her goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

The scene dissolved and once again Danny found himself standing on the lone rock in the abyss. Angel Danny had made a piece of rock jut up about two feet and was sitting on it, humming to himself. Grim Phantom, however, was pacing. Or, at least, he was walking three steps one way, turning around and going three steps the other way, his cloak swishing as he did so.

"Hey, you're back!" said Angel Danny, hopping up from the rock, which instantly withdrew back into the rest of the rock, leaving no trace of its existence.

"I take it you've made your decision," said Grim Phantom, finally standing still. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I have," said Danny. "I'm gonna live."

Grim Phantom sighed. "Well, that's one less to take with me."

"Hold on, I thought you said you were branches of my mind." Danny thought he felt his heart skip. "You didn't mention you were the Angels of Death!"

Grim Phantom smirked. "We lied." He took his scythe and ripped a hole in the abyss, and stepped out.

Angel Danny shrugged, his hands in his pants pockets. "He's always liked doing that. Scared some woman once, and the poor thing really did die." He rolled his eyes. "The next day was known as the day nobody died anywhere 'cause we were being interrogated about it." He sighed loudly. "Anyway, good luck with your life. We'll be back…someday." With that, he snapped his fingers and Danny had to look away as Angel Danny disappeared in a flash of white light.

Now it was just him in the abyss. Grinning, he thought of his body and felt the pull that would take him home. That would take him to Sam.

_I don't know where you're going  
__and I don't know why,  
__but listen to your heart  
__before…you tell her goodbye._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like I threw a bit of a twister in at the end huh? Whoo! So, make this chapter worthwhile and review! I am running low on fuel! Must. Have. Reviews!

Here's to the ones who have graciously reviewed.

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, phantomfreek, ghostlover15, dragongirl k, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, egyptianqueen777, Sasia93, Lady Elyn the druid of Serria, Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin, Saphira Arya Potter, Flame of Chaos, dragon-game, Plushiemon, and Calico Kitty 09.

So, about two chapters left in this story and then it's the end. (Sigh) Now, off to write chapter 9. I've got a pretty general idea for it, as well as chapter 10, which will be the epilogue. So make sure y'all review and I'll see you there!


	9. Recovery and Return

Congratulations, _Phantom of a Doubt_ has more words than _AKA Phantom_, although the original has more chapters. Wow! So, updates may have been slower, but there was more involvement this time 'round. Ghostlover15 graciously drew a picture of Grim Phantom and Angel Danny, so if you want to see them, the link is in my profile. It's pretty good, close to what I imagined, but with its own distinctive flare. It also has Danny's emblem, which I (blushes) forgot. It is a dark blue, which fits perfectly with the outfit.

Also, I now have a laptop, so I can take the chapters with me wherever I go, and upload them if I am within an internet-accessible area. Please be patient with me; I've only had the computer for a little more than a week. But hey, this means I can type up chapters wherever I am, meaning updates _might_ be faster.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of importance, I wouldn't be typing up fanfiction. I'd be in the big chairs, saying that if the shows weren't continued, I'd fire every single one of my employees.

So, enough of my chattering. Have fun reading the next chapter! And Happy (Late) Valentines Day to all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IX: Recovery and Return

The sunlight streamed in through the open window, its rays deceptively warm. Sam woke up from her position in the uncomfortable chair. Her entire body was sore, and her hair was frazzled. Bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep, having woken up every hour or so to check on Danny, to ensure that he was still alive.

Her sitting up woke Tucker up also. His face also showed his concern over his best friend. He yawned as he stretched.

"Any change?" he asked.

Sam walked to Danny's side and shook her head at his pale face. "Doesn't look like it." Her voice sounded depressed.

"You know, after a fight like that, I thought he would've looked worse," he said.

Sam bit her lip as tears built up in her eyes, but she was interrupted by a weak voice saying, "Like you would look any better."

"Danny!" screamed Sam.

"Umph!" grunted Danny as Sam threw herself on top of him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Broken ribs!" she babbled. Her shouting had woken up the others.

"Danny?" It was his mom. "Are you all right?" Danny tried to glare, but failed miserably.

"Sorry, standard question, you know."

"Danny!" boomed his father. Danny felt himself once again grabbed up in a hold. He thought he heard his mother scream at his father to put him down. The pain from his ribs almost made him pass out, and he automatically phased out of his father's grip. A gasp caught his attention, and Danny froze as he recognized the person who had gasped.

"M-M-Mr. Lancer!" he stammered. The entire room fell silent.

"How in the name of Mark Twain did you do that?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Um, long story. I'll tell you the whole thing later, okay?" said Danny.

Mr. Lancer nodded, although his face still registered shock that one of his students had passed through his father's arms like a ghost.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days," said Tucker quietly.

"He's not kidding this time," said Sam quickly, remembering the first time Danny had passed out using his ghost powers. It had been a joke then.

Danny groaned. That meant he had been talking with…with…who were they? His time in the coma must've messed with his short-term memory. All he knew was that he had had to make a decision to come back or die, and he had chosen life. He did remember why, though.

He looked around the room. Flowers, cards, and even a few boxes decorated a table. Sam noticed his attention and smiled.

"They were from people who wanted you to get better," she said. "Even Dash sent…well, he sent a get-well card." She chuckled. "I guess he didn't want to lose his favorite punching bag."

"Wait a minute!" said Maddie angrily. "This bully has been beating up Danny and he hasn't fought back?"

"No," said Tucker. "He was afraid that he might hurt Dash." He chuckled. "That didn't keep him from overshadowing him and slamming Dash's head into a locker. Only once, though," he added quickly, as everyone seemed to glare at Danny.

"Mr. Lancer," said Maddie quietly, although her voice radiated anger, "I want to speak with you outside."

"Ouch," said the three teens together as Maddie and Mr. Lancer walked out.

Danny groaned and ducked under the covers as they heard Maddie's muffled yelling at Mr. Lancer. The poor man wouldn't be able to hear for a week.

"So…" said Sam, trying to restart the conversation. Danny poked his head out at the sound of her voice. "How _are_ you feeling?"

"Better. I think those three days I was out cold helped me." Danny frowned. "I feel like I had some vague memories of those days, but…I'm not sure of _what_." He sighed, twisting his covers between his fingers.

Maddie chose that moment to walk in. Mr. Lancer was not with her. Danny looked at her curiously.

"I sent him back to the hotel. The rest of the class is still here. He didn't want to go back to Amity Park without everybody." Maddie sighed. "That didn't stop Mr. Lancer from reviewing classes in a spare party room."

Jack stood up. "I'm gonna go get some lunches. Be right back."

"Don't mess with their microwaves, Dad!" shouted Danny.

"Where's Vlad?" asked Danny.

Tucker responded. "He left right before we left for the hospital. I think he's really changed."

Danny made a noncommittal noise. "You're kidding. I never pegged Vlad Masters for the giving up type."

"What!" cried Maddie. The teens jumped. They had forgotten Maddie was present. "Vlad? Vlad _Masters_? He – he's _Plasmius_!"

"Um," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah?"

Maddie's face whitened as she realized that a man she had known since college had had ghost powers like her son for…

"Twenty years," she whispered. "The accident with the Proto-portal. Vlad was in the way. He got ecto-acne from the blast." She was now pacing the room as the final pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "He must've fused with the energy, making him half-ghost too. Well, first."

Jack chose that moment to walk in with half a dozen breakfast boxes. "I stuffed them with as much food as I could reach. Well, I did get an extra doughnut," he added. He set them down on a nearby table. He handed boxes to each, shrugged as he realized he had accidentally gotten an extra and combined it and his.

Maddie sighed and relaxed, accepting the box from Jack. She would talk to Jack about this later.

"Danny?" she asked tentatively. Danny looked up at her, mouth filled with scrambled eggs. "How exactly _did_ you get your powers?"

Sam answered for him, putting her vegetarian breakfast aside that Jack had managed to remember to get her. "It was my fault, Mrs. Fenton. We…I…talked him into checking out the portal. He put on a spare hazmat suit we found in the closet. Safety first, you know."

"What about that cool emblem?" asked Jack, biting into his second doughnut.

"Well, Sam made that up," said Danny. "She said it made my suit look more like me."

"And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Humph. Anyway, when I walked in, I accidentally pressed a button. Turns out it was the on button for the portal."

"Jack! You put an on button inside the portal?"

"Oh, that's where I put it!"

Maddie sighed. "No wonder we couldn't find the off button."

"Well, if you unplugged it," mused Tucker, "it should turn off from lack of power."

The adult Fentons nodded. "That's possible," said Maddie.

"Anyway," continued Danny. "I got zapped by the energy in the portal and well, we (he indicated himself, Sam, and Tucker) figure I was half-killed by the energy."

"Does Jazz know?" asked Maddie.

Danny nodded. "She caught me transforming in an alleyway. It was during that Spectra incident at school." Maddie stared at him. "I can voluntarily shift between human and ghost. I guess you could say human is my default though, cause when my energy's exhausted, I turn back."

"Yeah, that's what happened when you beat Dan," said Sam.

"Speaking of which," interrupted a familiar voice. "How you feeling, Danny?" Lois walked in, Clark on her heels as always.

"Better, thanks," said Danny.

Lois laughed. "That's great, 'cause Perry's just chomping at the bit to come visit you _and_ he's told me to tell you that he has a great Elvis story just for you when he does come."

Danny groaned. "Why does that sound bad?"

Clark grinned. "Maybe because his stories usually last for about an hour. Apiece."

Danny groaned. "I guess there's no way out of it, huh?"

"Nope!" said Clark. Danny glared at him, his eyes turning green. Clark threw his hands up in surrender.

"How'd you do that?" asked Maddie.

"Simple," shrugged Danny. "I just concentrate really hard or get really angry."

"Cool," whispered Jack. Danny grinned.

_They _did_ accept me for who and what I am, _he thought happily, watching Lois and his mom chat excitedly. Clark and Jack also talked, mostly about guy things. He smiled at Sam and Tucker, who grinned back. _Life is going to be _very_ interesting after this._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny spent another three days in the hospital before the staff had reluctantly declared him healthy enough to leave. His ribs, although still sore, had healed rapidly, probably due to his ghost powers regenerating his human half.

Unfortunately, Danny did not recover before Perry paid his promised visit. Danny endured two hours of listening to the Chief recall his favorite (and longest) story. According to Perry, Elvis had suffered a setback when he fell offstage and sprained his hip. For two weeks, Elvis couldn't move a muscle while it healed. During this time, he finished several of his more famous pieces. The moral: Don't let a little setback ruin your entire life. Adapt and learn from your mistakes.

Mr. Lancer took the students, excluding Sam and Tucker, back to Amity Park the moment he heard the Fentons would be taking Danny home. Frankly, Danny didn't blame him one bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Careful, Danny!" exclaimed Maddie.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Mom, I do this kind of stuff all the time!"

"All the more reason for you to _sit_ _still_!"

They were leaving the hospital, and Danny was resisting all attempts to sit still in the GAV.

"Honestly, Mom, I'm fine!"

Maddie didn't respond, but simply ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" he pouted, trying to keep his mother's hands out of his hair. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Look at it this way, Danny," said Sam as Danny tried to correct his hair (and failed), "you'll have your parents to help you out when you get tired of fighting ghosts."

"Thanks, Sam, thanks a lot." Sam could tell he didn't mean it, and smiled.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny twisted around as the voice of Lois caught his attention. He grinned at the sight of Clark once more trying to keep up with his overenthusiastic wife. Even as Superman, Clark could barely keep up at his wife's pace.

"Hey, guys," said Tucker.

"So, gang, back to Amity Park, huh?" said Lois.

"Yep," said Danny cheerfully.

"What are you going to do about Dan and Ember?" asked Clark.

"Well, I'm gonna go see Clockwork and hand them over to him. They'll have zero chance of breaking out this time."

"For your sake, I hope so," teased Lois. Danny looked at her, and she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Danny, confused.

"Clark makes that face when he's confused about something," said Lois, still wheezing a little. "I guess he rubbed off on you a bit."

Danny's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Yeah, he did. In more ways than one."

"Well," said Clark as Lois's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "we'll let you go. Don't forget to give us a call if you need anything."

"Yeah, you too," sighed Danny. The group managed to climb into the GAV, and Danny glanced out the window. Lois and Clark waved goodbye as Jack started the GAV. As they pulled off, Danny managed to twist around without injuring himself further and waved goodbye to the shrinking pair.

"So, Clark," said Lois sweetly as they walked into the nearest alleyway so Clark could transform and fly them home, "what was Danny talking about just then?"

"Oh, yeah, he wanted me to wait until they were gone to give you this." He handed her what looked like a Danny Phantom doll. "He said it might come in handy if one of us decides to scoop the other someday."

"Why that half-ghost, teenage–"

"Honey–"

"You told him about some of our first months partnered up, didn't you?"

"Well, I _may_ have mentioned the Superman Godzilla at _some_ point–"

"Argh! Clark Jerome Kent, you are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it! Almost! Just the epilogue left. And no, there will not be a sequel to these two stories. I have too many other stories to work on that there would be no time, literally, for another sequel. However, if anyone else comes up with a _Danny_ _Phantom/L&C _crossover story, I will gladly R&R. Speaking of which, last chapter got more than 10 reviews. Wow and thanks!

So here's to the reviewers. Heart-shaped cookies to all!:

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, phantomfreek, ghostlover15, dragongirl k, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, egyptianqueen777, Sasia93, Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin, Saphira Arya Potter, Flame of Chaos, dragon-game, Plushiemon, Calico Kitty 09, bluename, zeo knight, and Darkcloudalpha.

I hope to see y'all in the epilogue, which should be this weekend! Then, it's off to finish a few other stories and add a few chapters to _Letters to the Authors_! Yay!


	10. Epilogue

Finally, the end. This is the final chapter in the _DP/L&C_ universe. I hope y'all have enjoyed it as much as I have. Alas, there will be no sequel. Anyway, I will stop yapping and let y'all read the end. Thanks for sticking around!

Disclaimer: I do not own _DP_ or _L&C_. I only own the plot, the concepts, and the well-loved Angel Danny and Grim Phantom. They are so _cute_!

_In Memory of Lane Smith  
__April 29, 1936 – June 13, 2005_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter X: Epilogue

_**10 Years Later**_

The elevator pinged as its doors once more opened, admitting the dozen or so people into the Pit of the _Daily Planet_. A figure with messy black hair moved slowly through the morning traffic, trying not to accidentally hit someone.

"Excuse me, pardon me," he muttered as he maneuvered his bulk through the crowd. Twice, he had to stop and help up someone he had knocked down. One tried to flirt with him until she noticed his wedding ring. Finally, he reached his destination. The door read:

**Lois** **Lane-Kent  
****Editor**-**In**-**Chief**

Grinning, the man tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," called the voice on the other side.

The man opened the door, stepping into the slightly darker office.

The woman at the desk grinned as she reached across for a handshake. "Danny Fenton, how are you doing?"

"Great," said Danny, who settled himself into a chair as Lois herself sat down as well. "I was sorry to hear about Perry."

Lois sighed. "It was his time. He wasn't exactly planning on dying in his first year of retirement. Lou Gehrig's. Alice, his wife, was devastated."

"Where's Clark?"

"Oh, he's out doing his Superman thing. He promised he'd be back by two." She checked the clock on the wall. "It's five after now."

"Well, sorry," grumbled Clark as he walked in. "Traffic jam on the interstate." He grinned at Danny. "I take it you 'flew in'?"

Danny grinned back. "Yeah, I did. I got tired of the traffic too."

Clark nodded and settled into the other chair.

"Before we get down to business, I have some questions for you, Danny."

"Shoot."

"How's your girlfriend? Sam Manson, wasn't it?"

"That's Sam Manson-Fenton now, Mrs. Kent."

"Lois," she interrupted.

"Lois," he agreed, continuing. "She's really happy now. We have a boy and a girl and another on the way. She's back at our apartment now, rearranging everything."

"Mm," mused Lois, "Due any day now, huh?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah. Did you two ever…?" He left the question hanging.

"Yeah," said Lois. "We spoke to Dr. Klein, and he helped us out. We had to tell him the Secret though. For a moment there, I thought we were going to lose our doctor." Lois smiled at the memory. "Little CJ'll be nine his next birthday, and Martha and Jonathan will be six. The only power they really have right now is invulnerability, though we think CJ's developed the hearing and vision powers already."

"No kidding," grumbled Clark. "He woke us up I don't know _how_ many times, claiming he heard someone on the other side of the wall."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Little Danny thought his arm went through the wall the other day, and when Lilly was embarrassed, she turned invisible. Apparently, my ghost powers are hereditary."

"Hey, Dan," said Clark. Belatedly, he remembered that Danny didn't like that name. "Sorry. I didn't mean–"

Danny grinned at Clark though. "It's all right. I got used to the name in college. Oh, and the alternate Dan is still in Clockwork's tower with Ember. Clockwork's been letting them out on good behavior. Ember's apparently been a good influence on Dan because he hasn't tried to escape from Clockwork."

–**Flashback–**

_Five Years Ago_

Clockwork floated near the thermos that contained Dan and Ember. He grinned as he saw the one dent they had managed to damage the thermos with a year ago.

"Clockwork? That you?" came a muffled female voice.

"Of course it's him! Who else is around!" came a muffled male voice.

Clockwork floated closer. "Will you two behave now?"

"I promise. And so does he."

"Hey! I didn't agree to anything!"

"If you want to get out of here, you will listen _to_ _me_!"

Clockwork sighed. "When you are through with your lovers' spat, let me know."

"He's finished," said Ember with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Clockwork could practically hear Dan's jaw clacking shut. He laughed to himself. Ember had Dan practically wrapped around her little finger.

"In that case, I will open the thermos, but you will both have to wear collars so you cannot escape."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Dan. "It was getting too tight in here anyway."

Clockwork waved his staff, and the thermos opened with a bright blue light. Dan and Ember spilled out, gasping at the sudden release. Two collars, each with Clockwork's signature emblem, appeared on their necks.

"Finally, we're out!" squealed Ember. She stretched and walked around the room. She stopped at the door and curiously put a hand on it. The door immediately zapped her.

"Ouch!" Instantly Dan was at her side. "I'm all right. It was just a little shock."

"You are free to remain in the castle. There are two rooms upstairs, or you can share one. It is your choice, so long as you agree to never try to break out of the castle."

Ember nodded, a devious look in her eyes. "We agree, Clockwork, on one condition of our own." Clockwork raised both eyebrows. "I want a room to practice my guitar in. My skills have been rusty for five years now. I want to be able to play it again."

Clockwork nodded. "Very well, but it will be a human guitar, not your specialized one."

"Agreed."

Ember smiled. Ignoring Clockwork's presence, Ember turned to Dan. "How about we go check out one of those rooms, eh?"

Dan grinned, his fangs bared in a primal smile. "Yes, let's."

Clockwork watched as Ember sensuously made her way to the circular staircase, Dan close behind. He heard a door upstairs slid open and close. He couldn't help but grin in self-satisfaction. The only threat to young Danny's future was now negated. He waved his staff over the screen and almost immediately turned it off.

"Just great," he muttered. "Now I will _never_ get that image out of my mind."

He floated off, searching for the ghostly version of ibuprofen.

–**End Flashback–**

Lois couldn't help it. She laughed. Clark too was holding back gales of laughter.

"And to top it off," laughed Danny. "Ember ended up pregnant! If I hadn't seen Box Lunch in that alternate future, I wouldn't have believed it possible. Anyway, little Annie Phantom will be two next month."

Clark shook his head. "That is – for lack of a better word – the most amazing thing I have ever heard of."

Lois grinned. "Does that make you her father, sort of?"

Danny laughed. "I hope not! I've got enough troubles of my own."

Lois laughed. "True, true." She glanced down at the story folder she had been sent.

"Well, Danny, since I was promoted, we've been one reporter short."

"I know. After our…adventures, I was inspired to start writing stories. Before I knew it, Amity Park University was offering me a free scholarship to attend as long as I achieved a degree in journalism. I accepted." He tilted his head. "I think Vlad had something to do with it, but I'm not sure."

"How is the old fruitloop?" asked Clark, a hint of wryness in his voice.

"He's fine. We came to an agreement and he's been an ally for a decade. 'Course, considering when we got back to Amity Park, Mom was still mad, so she went and had words with Vlad." Danny winced. "It was after that he stopped trying to marry her and kill Dad. Whatever she said must've been traumatic for him." Danny stopped, a smile forming on his face. "He did get a cat, finally. Two, actually."

"Dare I ask what he named the poor things?" asked Lois.

Danny's eyes twinkled. "Maddie and Lois."

Lois and Clark laughed. "I feel sympathy for the poor creatures," choked Clark. "One Lois is bad enough! Ow!" He pretended to be hurt as Lois had slapped his arm.

"He's right, you know," said Danny, who had finally relaxed into his chair. It squeaked as he moved slightly.

Lois wiped the tears from her eyes, and blew out a breath. "Well, down to business. Your stories are exemplary," she said, glancing over them. "At least yours isn't on the mating rituals of the knob-tailed gecko." She glanced at Clark.

"Hey, don't make fun of the gecko, Lois," defended Clark, pretending to be offended. "It helped me get a job here."

Lois smiled. "I know, I was just teasing you." Clark harrumphed.

She looked at Danny and grinned.

"Well, Danny Fenton…welcome to the _Daily_ _Planet_."

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! We are _done_! I promised y'all there would be a good DanxEmber scene by the time this story was over, and I always keep my promises! I do have one question for y'all. Should I go back and put in more flashbacks? I was thinking of ones for the kids, and the scene where Vlad gets the kitties. You have to review in order to tell me though! If I do, I'll PM or e-mail you when it is redone!

So, here's the final review box for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and carried over from _AKA Phantom_. Y'all rock!:

Cylon One, Quacked Lurker, Sunshine Silverjojo, Splout, pottersparky, Oraman Asturi, lily fae, phantomfreek, ghostlover15, dragongirl k, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, Saphira Arya Potter, egyptianqueen777, Sasia93, Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin, Saphira Arya Potter, Flame of Chaos, dragon-game, Plushiemon, Calico Kitty 09, bluename, zeo knight, and Darkcloudalpha.

Until next time, blessed be, live long and prosper, and may the Force be with you, always.


End file.
